What Eyes Like
by MarilynnRae
Summary: Set right after "Means to an End" PLEASE REVIEW :


_So this is my first facfiction ever so please review and let me know what you think. I'm considering adding another chapter with more about Ellie in it so just let me know. :)_

Jo sat in the back of the ambulance; she tried to hide her insecurity from Mac even when she knew it was pointless when he was so close. She wished her body would ends its pathetic trembling and she could cover her cuts and bruises with makeup, be able to walk into work tomorrow with her head held high.

"Mom!" a voice called from the crowd as the media still snapped photos and captured videos about the horrid attack. "Mom!" the voice called again.

Jo looked out into the pool of people and saw Ellie pushing her way past to the yellow tape.

"Let her through!" Mac called to the officer asking Ellie to step back.

"Oh, Mom!" Ellie cried out throwing herself into Jo's arms. "Rachel's mom was watching the news and it said your name and that you were hurt and I didn't know what to do so-so-so I begged Mrs. Kursh to take me here and-"

Jo hugged her daughter tight and kissed her forehead. "Shh, everything's alright. I'm fine, and Mac's making sure they take good care of me, aren't you Mac?"

Mac smiled and squeezed Jo's shoulder laid his other hand on Ellie's back. "Only the best for your mom."

Ellie smiled through tear streaked eyes, but didn't seem completely convinced. She admired her mother and Mac for being able to catch criminals and bad guys and put their lives at risk, but sometimes that left her afraid and feeling alone in the world.

It may have been selfish but she was afraid of losing her mom. She didn't really have a dad and Tyler was too grown up to watch out for her. Jo was the one person she knew she could always count on in her life. Anytime someone or something threatened that, Ellie felt more and more afraid of being alone.

Jo stood and pulled Ellie into a hug one more time before bending to reach eye level. "I'm okay and you're okay. You know it takes a lot to get your mother down, right?" Jo teased and smiled even though her face was sore.

Ellie quickly wiped off her tears and nodded like the tough soldier she was.

Mac watched in awe at how strong Jo was. Here she was, just out of a near death situation and she's tougher than nails as she comforts her daughter. Just watching them made Mac realize how much he truly admired Jo and how she could push away her own feelings to comfort her daughter.

Also standing from the back of the ambulance, Mac laid a hand on Jo's mid back and gave her a gentle smile. "How about I take you home?"

Jo sighed in relief as she pulled Ellie against her still. "Sounds great."

Though Mac had been to Jo's apartment many times, it was the first time he paid attention to the detail of her home. Pictures of her family hung on every wall along with the art work Tyler or Ellie had made when they were in elementary school. It was so warm and welcoming, it even had the homey feeling of a southern home.

"Want some coffee?" Jo offered as she stepped into her kitchen disappearing out of view. Mac immediately notice Ellie's stiffness and shuffle after her mother.

"Sure, black please," Mac returned slowly heading toward the kitchen as he still examined the art work and photos.

One picture caught his eye and his lips broke into a smile. It was Jo and Mac on Black Friday just the year before. She looked beautiful even bundled up. Her eyes lit with excitement and her feet nearly dancing with joy. Mac couldn't hide his amusement, let alone his attraction for her as he had to pretty much hold her back from running into people. _"We don't go to shop! It's all about the window!" _He remembered Jo telling him.

They were smiling brightly into the camera as Jo held it with one hand. Their faces pressed together. She looked beautiful.

Jo appeared in the doorway and saw Mac holding one of her favorite pictures. She smiled as he quickly set it back surprised by her silent entry. "I was just-"

"That was a fun day, until, well, you know…" Jo said brightly even though that 'you know' was a very sad case involving a very sick woman.

"Yeah, too bad we didn't get to see more windows," Mac added looking back down at the picture one last time.

Ellie appeared in the doorway, right behind Jo with a bowl of ice-cream in her hands. "Mom, I'm going to go to bed."

Jo looked at her daughter in shock. "It's not even seven," Jo replied. "Are you sure you don't wanna stay out here with us?"

Ellie nodded grimly and retreated back to her room. Jo blinked and turned back to Mac finally offering him the cup of coffee. He gladly took it and took a long sip of it before smiling back at Jo. She was so beautiful in his eyes. Everything about her. That slight twang, the natural flirtations, and her natural need to protect the people she loved.

Mac thought back to the time she sent him home at a crime scene because he was so utterly exhausted. If it had been anyone else there was no way Mac would have left but with Jo it was different. Part of him only wanted to please her and make her happy.

The minute Mac got the call about Jo his heart stopped, his foot slammed down onto the gas and turned on his lights. He couldn't get to her fast enough. The entire time his heart pounded furiously as he pulled up behind the squad cars. He barely could find words to ask which floor and where Jo was.

As he charged into the apartment he felt his body go cold. Jo's face was bruised and bloody, but she seemed completely calm. He sat down next to her and listen to her tell her story. When she finished Mac requested to take her down to the ambulance to get checked out she agreed if only to get out of the room.

The moment they made it into the elevator, Jo began to tremble.

"_Jo?" _Mac asked carefully, touching her face gently and lifting her eyes to meet his. Her eyes were bloodshot as she tried to stop her tears. Immediately Mac pulled Jo into him. He had never been so angry and scared and just plain hurt that one of his crew was hurt. Even with Stella, when she was found in her apartment after her attack it didn't seem to shake him as much. _"Oh, Jo."_

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't be like this. I'm tougher than this,"_ Jo insisted as her tears dampened Macs shirt and the blood from her lip dotted it.

"_No, you don't have to be. I'm here to be tough for you when you don't feel like you can,"_ Mac replied.

Mac turned and looked back at Jo now. Her face was still bruised and bloody but she seemed much more at peace.

Jo tried to smile at her boss but grimaced in pain. In return he took one of her hands in his and squeezed it. He gave her strength. If he wasn't holding her when she saw Ellie she knew there wouldn't have been a way to suppress her tears and put on a brave face for her daughter. And even after all that, he was still here.

"You know you don't have to stay," Jo mumbled turning her head away from his gaze. "I'm okay now you don't have to keep an eye on me."

Mac frowned. "What if I want to stay? And what if my eyes like being on you?"

Immediately they both blushed. Mac hadn't meant it to come out that way, but it didn't stop it from being true.

Jo's hand squeezed Mac's hand and looked back to him. "Then I hope they don't mind what I look like right now," Jo tried to tease but sounded more self conscious than anything.

Mac met her eyes and lifted her chin with his finger. "They see a beautiful, strong woman who loves her daughter and has the biggest heart in the world. They see a woman who I greatly admire as a coworker, as a human being, and as my best friend." He hesitated, as his mouth went dry looking into her beautiful brown eyes. He didn't care if her face was bruised, if her eyes were bloodshot, or if her eye makeup was running down her cheek. She was beautiful because she was Jo.

For a few more moments their eyes stayed locked. Jo's free hand moved behind Mac's neck and she gentle brushed her lips against his.

"Thank you," she whispered only millimeters away.

Her lips brushed his again. "Thank you."


End file.
